


The forest stuck in time

by Kleo_Gonzalez



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire, Hanyo no Yashahime, I'm Bad At Summaries, Moroha discovers what happened, One Shot, Post-InuYasha, good parenting, magical forest fire, magical mirror lake, they are not dead because I said so, time barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleo_Gonzalez/pseuds/Kleo_Gonzalez
Summary: The last butterfly to help Setsuna and Towa is inside a forest that no one can enter for it's inside a time barrier but Moroha is determined to help them and discover what happened there and how to destroy the barrier, she was told that there is a magical mirror lake that shows you whatever you want to see, what will the lake show her?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The forest stuck in time

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! I had a moment of inspiration, you may also find this in tumblr under the name of fandom-related-me, I just wondered what happened to them and this came to me

She stands before the mirror lake, it was said that it showed you a vision, whatever you wanted to see it would show if you feed it the eyes of a youkai. So she did, she needed to know what happened on that forest, the last butterfly to help Setsuna and Towa was there, but the forest was sealed inside a barrier that no one could enter.

Moroha’s reflection on the lake morphed in a vision of the past, the forest surrounding her lit on fire and before her two people appear, she stares at them looking at how the man-maybe youkai- looks familiar, his hair is white and on the top of his head two dog like ears stand backwards in discomfort and distress, the man is holding onto a woman’s forearms, she also looks familiar. Her hair and the shape of her eyes looks like her own, the woman looks distressed as well, her eyebrows forrowed and she’s holding onto a glowing arrow sticking out of the ground, the fire around them gets closer and closer to the couple as Moroha can only watch powerless.

“Inuyasha, Inuyasha it’s okay, go with Moroha!” The woman insists sweat on her forehead as she fights the strain of the barrier she was creating “I can do it!”

_“Inuyasha? Me? They are talking about me?...” Moroha gasps “could they be?! Are those...?!”_

“It’s not okay Kagome! She’s safe right? You told me you left her with Rin so she’s safe!” The man argues back refusing to leave the woman in front of him and tightening the grip on her arms.  
  
  
“Yes but-

  
“I’m not leaving you Kagome okay? I know you can do it but I’m not leaving you alone!” His eyes determined leaving no room for arguments,

  
“Inuyasha...”

Time passes slowly, minutes taking hours as the fire slowly stops it’s spreading, air getting heavier as Kagome chantes over and over taking some time in between to rest as Inuyasha holds her preventing her from falling over. Moroha has mixed feelings wanting them to succeed but also wishing that they would just stop and go back home with her.

  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha calls softly, her eyes had closed but they open once again when she hears her name, "Come on, just a little longer it's almost over"

“This is so unfair, I wanted to do so many things, I wanted you to teach her to protect herself, I wanted to teach her of medicinal herbs and teach her how to use a bow and arrow” Kagome sobs suddenly her lip trembling, Inuyasha winces as his hand tightens on her back “I wanted to see her grow by your side...”

  
“Kagome...” Inuyasha starts talking but he stops to recollect himself when his voice breaks, “Im sorry, if I was stronger none of this would’ve happened, I would have been able to stop him before he started this fire”

  
“It’s not your fault, we did everything we could, and this-this is going to stop the fire and keep everyone safe” Kagome assures him, their eyes filled with pain and regret.

  
The scene in front of Moroha changes again, the fire is even closer now but a few hours later the barrier is almost done, time would stand still in the fire area and the inextinguishable fire wouldn’t be able to spread anymore and nobody would be able to enter that forest, everything would be stuck in time as long as Kagome’s barrier would hold up, that included Kagome and Inuyasha.

Exhausted Kagome leans on Inuyasha who is kneeling right by her side holding onto Tessaiga fixed on the ground to support them both and holding Kagome’s back as she chants over the arrow pearcing the ground, they start panting as the time barreer starts to affect them too.

  
“This is kind of romantic” comments Kagome,

  
“No it’s not you idiot” Retorts Inuyasha, his voice is harsh but he rests his forehead softly on Kagome’s,

  
“It’s okay, Moroha it’s going to be safe, and it’s going to be okay” Kagome whispers mostly to reassure herself, but her voice is trembling and her eyes are watering “Right?”

  
“Right” Inuyasha agrees his eyes locked with Kagome’s and his hands cover hers on the arrow when she starts to tremble “Everything is going to be alright, Kagome”

  
“Do you feel that?” Moroha can sense it too “It’s almost done”

  
“Yes, are you ready Kagome?” They both tense up as the power pikes and the arrow grows brighter.

  
“I love you” Tears drop from Kagome’s eyes as they lock eyes forehead pressing together.

  
“I love you too” Inuyasha answers back not a trace of hesitation on his eyes.

  
Kagome chants one last time and the light becomes blinding, but Moroha can’t take her eyes from the two people in front of her.

  
_“Mom! Dad!”_ She calls desperately, but the scene is gone.

  
She’s back at the forest infront of the mirror lake that showed her the vision, and she weeps alone...


End file.
